My pet the heart
by AllenWalker009
Summary: The Earl and his Noahs have won the war . only few exorcist have survived , one of them being Allen Walker . The Earl captured Allen and took him home as his new pet , being intrigued by Allen Walker , the heart of innocence . rated M cause blood , violence , and lemons in later chapters (as well as fluff) . this is Earl/Adam x Allen . dont like , dont read .
1. Chapter 1

**So guys , i'm trying again . My old story wasn't ... that good ... yeah , let's say it wasn't that good ... SO ! I told a friend a idea for a new fic and she wanted me to**

** write it . So here i am , writing this and hoping for god's sake people like this . anywayyyyyy , you missed me ? probably not . for anyone who actually liked me **

**old story , i don't know if i will continue it at all , it's on hiatus right now and perhaps , some day , i will continue it . only perhaps . **

**FULL SUMMARY :**

**The war has been fought , blood had been spilled and soldiers fell . Winners off the holy war were the Earl and the Noah family . Exorcists have been killed one **

**after the other and only few were still alive , hiding from the Akumas that searched for them . The innocence has been destroyed , only the once left that **

**belonged to the hiding exorcists . One of this exorcists who survived went by the name of Allen Walker , the Crown Clown . But he wasn't hiding , wasn't **

**granted the possibility . Allen had been captured by the Earl , having to watch his friends die . The Earl kept the young exorcist as his new pet , being intrigued **

**by the idea of having Allen Walker , the heart , by his side . **

**As you guessed , this is going to be Earl x Allen , cause , why the f*ck not ? i personally like the pairing , as well as Nea x Allen . **

**This is going to have lemons in it , cause the Earl is horny for poor little Allen and wants his butt . **

**But don't worry , i will warn you before each chapter in which are lemons in my warnings . And **

**fluffy , fluffy Earl x Allen stuff cause they are cute together . yes , i can make the Earl cute . how ? **

**cause i'm just that fab !**

**DISCLAIMER : **

***Earl comes out and smirks at the readers* A.W.009 doesn't own any of the DGM characters or anything else from DGM . **

**Thanks Earl *gives him a cookie***

**WARNING : this fic contains blood , character death , violence and hinted pedophilia **

**Bold=Authors note**

"... " =speaking

_´cursive´=thoughts_

**Now ! Let's start this !**

**Prologue :**

**Allen's POV :**

I have been running for a long time already , panting heavily as sweat rolled down my forehead and my hair sticking to my face . I didn't know how long i've been

running , but not long enough , seeing as i still hadn't reached my friends on the battle field . The day has come , the final battle against the Millennium Earl has come

and every Exorcist , Noah , Akumas along with the Earl have come to end this today . Why did i have to chase after that Level 4 ? why did i have to leave my friends ?

what if they were hurt while i was gone ? shaking my head i started to run faster , soon finally spotting the main battle field again .

When i came closer and was able to make out the forms , colors even smells my heart stopped for a moment . I just stood there , eyes wide with horror and slight

disgust as i watched the scene in front of me , not able to move one muscle as my breath hitched and i felt my body shake in fright . In front of me lay the bloodied

corpses of my friends . Some missed arms , legs , heads even eyes and other organs that were scattered on the ground making me want to puke . The scent of

burning flesh was in the air as i watched some of the bodies being eaten by the flames . Tears streamed down my cheeks as i finally was able to make out who exactly

had been killed , though having a hard time seeing as they were either burning or the bodies were ripped apart . I could recognize : Chaoji , Krory , Timothy and Tiedoll

. They were all disgustingly torn apart or burning . Sniffling as i cried and fell to my knees before crawling over to them . "K-Krory ... T-Tiedoll-san .." choking out their

names i tried to shake them awake not wanting to believe they were dead . They couldn't . Sobbing i leaned down and hugged Krory's body , hiding my face in his

chest as i cried for the first time like who i really am , a frightened boy . rocking the body with mine i whimpered and cried , wanting for this to be a dream , to wake up

and be able to smile with my friends again . Suddenly i heard a childish voice calling from behind me "ne ne Allen-kun , don't cry" I turned around my tear stained face

looking at Road. Not saying anything i stared blankly at her until she finally said "hm perhaps it would cheer you up if i said that some of your friends are still alive ?"

she smirked at me as my eyes widened before i gently laid Krory's body on the ground again . Turning to her with hope in my silver blue eyes i asked in a almost

pleading voice "w-where are they ?! what did you do to them ?!" i cried out , standing up as rage suddenly overtook me . smirking road made eight of her flying box

like prisons appear , in each was one of my remaining friends . I was about to run over to them , more like stumble and crawl but suddenly i hit something solid but

invisible , making me fall back and land on my butt as i rubbed my forehead in shock . My eyes widened once again in terror as another of Road's boxes started to

appear around me . Trying to scramble out i only hit the wall once again before the box was fully build around me . I watched in horror as the little Noah wore a grin

that almost split her face when she turned away from me and flew over to the first box in which was bookman . She made a gesture with her hand making my prison

fly over to directly float across the other eight . Putting her hand on the glass of the front of bookman's box it opened making the old man stumble out . suddenly

another Noah appeared directly beside the Bookman who lay on the ground . The Noah had long curly hair that was tied in a low ponytail . Sheril Kamelot . He smirked

as Road did the same with all the other boxes from the left to the right letting out : Klaud , Socalo , Marie , Miranda , Lavi , Lenalee and Kanda . I noticed in shock that

they were all unconscious and tried to bang against the glass with my fists , screaming for them to wake up as two other Noah's appeared out of nowhere just like

Sheril had . It were Tyki and Wisely .

AxE AxE AxE AxE

I screamed louder afraid of what they planned with my friends before abruptly stopping when the bodies of them were lifted like they were nailed to crosses ,

obviously by Sheril who was moving his fingers , controlling his strings to move them . Wisely sat down in front of them with his back to me , like he would meditate . I

couldn't see what he did but suddenly all of their eyes snapped open and were wide awake , looking around in shock . The eight instantly noticed me as i banged

against the wall and screamed , even though they can't hear me , tears running down my face as i watched Tyki walk over to Bookman who was the first in the line .

The Noah placed his hands on either side of the old man's head probably smirking seeing as Bookman's eyes widened just lightly. And then , everything glowed purple

. I could only watch his horror , fright and terror as Tyki sent dark matter through Bookman's head making it look like he was electrocuting him . When the Noah pulled

away i could see Bookman hanging limp in the air , his eyes white , with blood flowing out of his mouth , eyes , ears and nose in a rapid pace . I could hear as Lavi

screamed when he saw his master hanging dead in the air , killed by Tyki . Screaming and crying i tried to bang my fists against the glass , though no one could hear

me , everyone watching in horror as Tyki moved on to stand in front of Klaud , who glared at him . The Noah laid his hands on her temples and just like bookmen fried

her brain with dark matter , making blood splatter everywhere . I was crying , screaming , begging for him to stop as he just went on . Socalo , Marie and Miranda were

killed the same way , their bloody corpses all hanging unmoving in the air .

AxE AxE AxE AxE

When Tyki was about to walk over to Lavi a cheery though scary voice stopped him "Tyki-pon 3 , stop for a moment~ , this makes our poor little Allen-kun cry 3 !" I

didn't want to turn my head , to confirm who this sweet and scary voice belonged to , but i did it anyway . There , right beside my prison stood the Earl patting the

glass as to confirm his point . I scrambled in the far corner to get away from the Earl's hand on the glass , everyone's eyes on my form now . I sniffled and tried again

what before no one listened to "please ... make it stop ... stop it .. d-don't kill my friends ..." i sobbed out with tears still flowing down my cheeks as i was either forced

to look at the Noahs and the Earl or the dead or terror filled faces of my friends . I wanted to hide , hide from the Earl , hide from the Noahs , from terror filled faces and

from the dead corpses starring at me . Normally i would have never thought like that , but today , today i realized just how small and weak i am . the Noahs killed

almost all off the Exorcists now that they were serious and would have just killed the rest if the Earl wouldn't have shown up , just to tease me , make me feel even

smaller and even more afraid . Today showed me that even if i fought , even if i tried , they could kill me any time . They killed every general , so what would he be able

to do ? His old self would have frowned at him , but now he is finally realistic , shaken out of the fake hope the Order tried to give them . The Noahs could kill them ,

whenever they wanted .

**Earl POV :**

I watched as the once greatest soldier of the Black Order broke down , his mind crashing as he sat there cowering in the box , whimpering like the scared boy he

actually was . Why was i happy ? strangely , most of the time when Allen Walker is hurt i get sad , probably because he is one of my dear Noahs . Then why am i happy

he had been taken out of the shell the Order forced him into , to believe that's the real him ? Perhaps because now i have the opportunity to change his mind , make

him realize i don't want to harm him . As i came back to reality i saw the boy shaking in terror and fright , and realized , i caused this . He was afraid of me . It hurt me

to see the white haired teen like that and i wanted to change it , preventing any more trauma . Allen would break when i let any more of his friends be killed and i

didn't want the Angel trapped in this disgusting world to hate and fear me even more then he already does . I want the Angel without wings to love me , want to stay

by my side like i want to stay by his . So i decided i'd make a deal "If you don't want to get the rest of your friends killed then i have a deal for you 3" At that his

beautiful silver blue eyes hesitantly looked up at me , though still filled with fright . taking that as a please continue i did so "i'll let them live , as well as some of the

rest of humanity 3" His eyes were now shining with hope and relief as the corners of his lips just lightly twitched up , i loved this expression , he looked so beautiful

when he's happy . but then i continued which made his expression fall again "if you become a part of my family , as my pet 3"

**General POV :**

Time seemed to freeze as the Earl said that , no one dared to break the shocked silence that fell upon the battle field . Suddenly Road smirked and piped up "Neh neh

! i knew it !" She giggled before continuing "i knew Allen-kun was the Earl's- " she was stopped when a almost death glare was sent her way by no other then the Earl

. Road was the only one who knew about his more than just crush on Allen Walker and he wanted to keep it like that . The little Noah just giggled and shut up after

that , grinning as she watched Allen looking shocked and flustered at the Earl , obviously not knowing what to respond to such a offer . But after some time he wearily

asked "and ...if i come ... with you .. w-would you really ... let my friends go .. ?" The Earl chuckled and answered in a happy tone "yes i would Allen-kun 3 don't think

i'm a liar 3 !" he ended with a chuckle . he saw it coming that Allen would accept , the question was just to get himself some time to get his thoughts straight before

making a decision . when Allen finally cleared his head he took one long breath before letting his head title down so his hair would shadow his face as he answered in

a soft voice a few more sniffle escaping him "then... i will come with you ... "

**END OF PROLOGUE**

So , you liked it ? hated it ?

please review !

reviews are bae !

for all the people who thought there would be one lemon after the other from the first chapter on , im sorry , but i actually want /some/ plot in this .

though there will definitely be many lemons or generally dirty stuff since the Earl is horny for Allen !

and fluff , glorious , glorious fluffy Earl x Allen moments

Allen : i hate you ...

A.W.009 : why Allen-chan ?

Allen : cause you let a pedo have me as pet ...

Earl : i could turn into a younger human form 3 !

Allen : *backs away* get away you pedo ...

Earl : *sad Earl noises* naww ...

A.W.009 : perhaps he wants you to have abbs ?

Allen : *blushes*

Earl : thanks for the tip 3 !

A.W.009 : your welcome !

Allen : O-Oi ! don't just decide what i think is hot ! anyway , please review ... * pouts *


	2. Chapter 2

**Since there were already three reviews , both very nice and welcome , i decided to already write the next chapter ! **

**reviews :**

**lunarstar1018 : Im happy you love it ! and since you were the first reviewer , here , take some cookies ! *gives a plate of cookies***

**sushikokoro : first , thanks for the nice review ! you don't have to wait for long ! yes , there will be many lemons as i said , but i'm really sorry to have to tell **

**you this won't be hardcore lemons . perhaps one if it fits but otherwise this lemons will be more fluffy and pleasure centered . **

**Nyan nyan nyan : I'm happy you liked it kitty ! I love the pairing and there were just about no fanfic's that had Earl x Allen in them . **

**Well , since there isn't anything else to say , let's do the disclaimer and warnings !**

**DISCLAIMER : **

***Earl clears his throat and starts to read* A.W.009 doesn't own the characters or anything else from DGM . *chuckles* if she did i would own cute little Allen's**

** butt **

**WAERNING : Road being crazy , extensive amount of line breaks **

**Bold=Authors note**

"... " =speaking

_´cursive´=thoughts_

_'...' __ Noah telepathy _

**Let's get started !**

**Chapter 1 . **

**Allen POV :**

As soon as this words left my mouth the Earl's grin widened , if that was even possible , to a happy face splitting grin that made me feel like i would regret my decision

. My friends stared at me like i was crazy but at the same time had gratefulness , sorrow and sadness all at the same time in their eyes . I practically sacrificed myself

to save them and part of the world and humanity . But i didn't them to die too , my last friends still alive , not erased by the bloody battle . I looked over at the Noahs

who i could swear had the same look , except Road , she looked like she was about to have a fan girl outburst . seems like the Noahs were just as surprised as i and

my friends were but that didn't matter right then . I made my decision and even if the Earl would just to get a good laugh tear my arms and legs off of my body i would

still come since only that way humanity had a chance , a chance to live . My body shook in fright , i knew he could torture me , kill me , but there was no way around it .

Since today i knew that they could kill every human and destroy the earth , that was even more reason to cling to every oh so little hope of them having mercy , even if

it meant i would get sacrificed to be the Earl's pet . Taking a deep , shaky breath i looked up and waited for the Earl to respond , or do anything at all , since i noticed

he hadn't moved at all since i said that .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

**Earl POV :**

I couldn't believe my luck . The angle accepted my offer ! even though i knew from the start he would say yes it was so exciting to hear him finally say it himself . My

grin widened and just stared at the white haired teen that sat in Road's floating prison who starred right back at me , fright still clearly in his eyes . i wanted to make

his beautiful eyes shine with happiness , love and pleasure towards me . make him mine and mine alone . no one else was to ever touch my beautiful angel . I looked

over at Road and Wisely _'Wisely , send Allen Walker to sleep and Road , bring him to the Ark and get him new clothes , i don't want him to wear this disgusting Black Order _

_coat any longer' _ I didn't have to wait long until Wisely replied _'will do , Millennium-sama' _Then Road replied with a mad giggle _'sure Millenni !' _For some reason i wasn't

sure if it was a good idea to send Road to get my Allen new clothes , but i shrugged it off and looked back Allen

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

**General POV :**

Wisely lifted his hand in the direction of Allen inside the floating prison and closed his eyes concentrating for a few moments to get into the young albino's mind and let

it settle down and made Allen fall asleep . When Allen closed his eyes he fell to the floor of Road's box sleeping soundly , his mind clear from anything that happened

since Wisely assumed the Earl wouldn't want Allen to have a nightmare . Wisely being one of the more intelligent Noahs knew by then about the Earl's more than just

a crush on Allen Walker . If you knew it , it was obvious , but if you didn't , it just looked like the Earl being a tease .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

The other two Noahs were only mildly surprised when Allen suddenly fell asleep laying on his side on the floor of Roads floating prison . They already guessed that the

Earl would want the new pet to be transported inside the Ark without the albino changing his mind and trying to escape . Tyki looked over at the Earl who was looking

down at the sleeping form inside the box with a look that strangely resembled protectiveness and ... care ? The Noah shook his head not trying to understand his

leader and called over to the Clown like fat man "Oi ! Earl ! what should we do with the other exorcists now ?" This brought the Earl out of his daydreaming about the

beautiful albino and back to reality . The Earl thought about it for a moment before answering in his usual sweet but scary voice "let them go and chase them away ,

but make sure they try and hinder me again 3 !" At that both Tyki and Sheril smirked and turned to the Exorcists who were still alive , giving them looks that promised

pain . All three of the teens still hanging in the air gulped and tried to get away but couldn't thanks to Sheril's strings holding them in place . Allen wanted for his

friends to stay alive , but he never said they couldn't get beaten up .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

**Road POV **

I was a bit annoyed at the fact that uncle and daddy got to play with the Exorcists but at the brighter side i will get to dress up Allen ! yes , that was definitively a plus

. I walked over to the one prison where Allen-kun was peacefully sleeping inside and grinned happily . sending the Earl a look to make sure i could leave with the

albino he nodded and i grinned even wider . Sitting on top of Lero i opened one of my heart shaped doors making sure Allen's prison would fir through it . Floating

through the door followed by the box i couldn't help but look back at the teen who still didn't even stir and wonder what sort of clothes i should put him into . I

shrugged deciding i would just have to try different of clothes on him . Together we went through the Ark and i looked around at all the rooms looking for one that

wasn't used yet . Soon finding one i opened the door and went inside . Looking back when i noticed the box couldn't follow since the door wasn't wide enough .

Sighing in annoyance i made the prison smaller until it was about the size of Allen himself without disturbing his sleeping form . Now easily getting the box through the

door i moved it over to the small bed in the corner of the room . glancing around i huffed , this room was certainly big enough but it looked like it wasn't even worthy of

a level 1 Akuma to stay in . _'that means i will have to get this room cleaned up and decorated before Allen-chan wakes up ...' _ huffing again i called for 20 Akuma maids and

told them to make this room worthy for a new family member and told them to customize it for Allen Walker , allowing them to use the Ark to get everything . They

nodded simultaneously before 16 of them went off to go and get furniture and everything else , while 4 stayed and cleaned the room and attached bathroom as well

as throwing all the old furniture out . The room now empty except me , the Akumas and Allen i watched as they cleaned everything . getting bored i went out of

Allen-kun's soon to be room and called five more Akuma maids . Together we walked to my own room and i set Allen on my bed before letting the box disappear ,

making Allen lay on the bed . I told the Akumas to measure him and write the sizes down on some random paper . I grinned , now i would go shopping for our little

Allen-kun ! _'Oh i will get him some cute clothes !' _I squealed in my mind . Luckily the albino had the sizes of a girl and that's not even a joke . the sizes were the exact

same of the once a cute , thin framed , long legged and flat chested , 15 year old girl would have . _'I will get him dresses ! and other girl's clothes ! HE WILL LOOK SO _

_CUTE !' _I let one of the Akuma maids stay with Allen to make sure he continued to sleep peacefully and wouldn't wake up until both his room and Road's shopping tour

were finished .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

**General POV**

Road took the other four Akumas with her out of the Ark , the first stop being London . She went to the best tailor for dresses and gave him the sizes before ordering

30 dresses , every single one being exactly described , even the smallest of details . The tailor was shocked at the amount of dresses and the materials she wanted

them to be made off . They reached from the finest fabrics like silk , to details made of gold , silver , diamonds and about every other shamefully expensive things . But

he had to admit , when he wrote down every single thing she said while describing the dresses , they were going to look beautiful . As the tailor summed everything

up and calculated the price he wrote it down and showed it the young Noah . The price would have made every normal person , even millionaires go pale and stutter

but Road just grinned and gave him the first part of the money , saying he would get the other plus a tip if he made the dresses as fast as possible . Nodding dumbly

the man took the money and thanked her before going into the back of the shop to call every available tailor that was capable enough to sew such dresses , promising

them if they helped with that order they would get a part of the money . Soon all the man he called were standing in the back of his shop , sewing like their live

depended on it . Meanwhile Road went out of the shop to look for the next one . The little Noah only walked for a few minutes until she reached the next store , a shoe

shop . She heard it was the best and most expensive due to his fine work . Getting inside she looked around , first buying many shoes reaching from flat ones to high

heels . The amount she bought was 40 pairs of shoes , all of them being carried by the Akumas . As beautiful as they were Road wanted something special , something

no one else had . So she went to the man and told him she wanted two pairs of heels purely made out of crystal . the first out of black crystal the second out of a

white one . Again another man was dumbfounded that day but nodded after giving her the price for all 42 pairs of shoes . And once again Road just shrugged and

gave him the money like it was nothing . This went on for many other stores and shops in London , Paris and many other towns and cities . she went to jewelry shops ,

ordering and buying bracelets , necklaces , rings , earrings , hairclips and other accessories and even crowns . Oh how she loved this . Road went to perfumeries and

make up shops , getting perfumes , makeup (like lipstick , mascara , blush , eyeliner , eyeshadow, ...) nail polish and everything else a girl would swoon over . If would

surely take some time to get Allen-kun to wear makeup , dresses , heels , stocking and all that stuff but she knew she would get him to do it , one way or another .

She had given every shop her number and let one of the Akumas get theirs to be able to call each other either if the dresses are finished or to ask when they could get

them .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

When Road came back to the Ark she let the Akuma bring the bags in front of Allen's soon to be room so they could place everything inside as soon as all the furniture

and other stuff was inside of it. By the time they had come back the four Akumas who were cleaning had long since finished their job and were helping the other 16

with the furniture and deco . The room had already a new floor which was made out of white marmot with black and grey fines in them and the walls were silver with

white , black and grey ornaments . A new king sized huge bed which frame was made out of silver painted wood with a white mattress and black sheets and many

pillows with the same color . A silver bedside table had been placed beside it and in another corner of the huge room was a white couch with armchairs beside it , in

the middle a black marmot table . Since there was a spare room beside Allen's new room they broke the wall and got another white door which matched the one to his

room and the other to his bath , and made this room into a walk in closet . the walk in closet had many shelves and in the middle tables , everything ready to be

loaded with shoes , clothes and accessories . The bathroom and closet had both the same floor and walls as the main room . Inside the bathroom in one corner was a

huge bathtub/hot tub that could be confused with a small pool , made out of the same marmot then the floor . In the other corner was a big shower made out of that

marmot as well , with round sliding doors that were made off black glass . The sink was made of black porcelain and was worked into a black marmot counter , which

had a huge mirror and lights over it . On the wall surrounding the sink were shelves where you could place the makeup , perfumes and other stuff Road bought . The

ceiling had many tiny star-like lights in it , as well as bigger ones . you could even turn the ceiling itself into a huge dark blue light and turn on the tiny star-like lights ,

making it look like the clear night sky .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

Back to Road she was currently in her room and pondering what to do . She could stab some of the Akuma , ... but the screams would wake Allen . _'hmmm ... i could let _

_the Akumas call the stores and ask if they were finished ... but it has only been two hours since we came ... well , trying won't hurt'_ she thought before shrugging and

making the Akumas call the shops . surprisingly some came back and said some of the shops were finished with the work and others said the shops were almost done.

Road send the Akuma to every single shop and let them retrieve every item they finished until then and tell them they would get the rest later . The Akuma maids came

back with half of the dresses she ordered , one pair of the crystal shoes (the black one) and many other things . Grinning happily she let the Akuma bring everything ,

as well as the bags in front of the room , inside Allen's soon to be room and place everything in its proper place .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

The little Noah girl skipped to Allen's new room got inside just as the Akuma maids wanted to get out of it . The maids bowed and said they were finished . Road

nodded and shooed them away before going inside and looking around . The room was nice , she liked the marmot themed rooms . Nodding in satisfaction she went

into the walk in closet and looked around , wanting to pick out the first outfit for Allen . She got a long purple puffy dress that was sleeveless . on the chest were

diamonds on glitters , and on the long puffy skirt of the dress was glitter as well . picking matching purple heels and two identical silver bracelets made out of many

little diamonds , a necklace and earrings that matched the bracelets , lastly she got she found big purple rose to clip into your hair . she put them into a bag before

getting into the bathroom to get makeup and perfume .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

When Road came back to her room she saw Allen was still asleep and smirked evilly . calling a Akuma maid once again she gave it the bag and told it to change Allen's

clothes and put the makeup and perfume on before she left the room . about 15 minutes later the maid came out again and bowed saying she was finished . Road

dismissed her before eagerly getting back into her room and almost squealed when she saw Allen in the outfit she picked and the makeup on his face . He looked

really beautiful and she couldn't wait until the Earl saw the young albino . The man would probably have a nosebleed , as well as Sheril . She giggled madly before

leaving the room and walking around inside the Ark searching for Lero who had escaped when they first got inside the Ark with Allen . _'oh this will be fun !'_

**End of Chapter 1**

I'm so sorry , this was probably really boring but it was important as well .

please reviews !

reviews are what keep me writing !

Allen : ... why .. ?

A.W.009 : why what ?

Allen : why did you let Road choose my clothes ?

Road : but you look so cute in them !

Allen : ...

Earl & Sheril : ... *nosebleeds*

Allen : ... i'm seriously scared ...

A.W.009 : naww *le pat pat* dont worry , Sheril won't rape you

Allen : pew .. wait , why only Sheril ? ... oh no , the Earl wont ... will he ?

A.W.009 : haha ! no , dont worry , ... or perhaps ?

Allen : ... *pales* ... w-well , please review ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a bit longer this time , i had a few personal problems ... anyway , thanks for the lovely reviews ! i love you guys so much ! **

**and i'll start a game from now on , the first reviewer for every chapter will get something from that chapter ! Like today Lunastar1018 !**

**Reviews : **

**Lunastar1018 : first off , here your gift *gives her a black pair of crystal heels* yes , Allen look really cute , doesn't he ?**

**thor94 : haha , i enjoy making our little Allen cute for you !**

**sushikokoro : why thank you , i have a strange love for details like like that **

**DISCLAIMER : Well , i don't own anything . **

**WARNING : oh there is too much to warn for in this !**

**Bold=Authors note**

"... " =speaking

_´cursive´=thoughts_

_'...' __ Noah telepathy _

_**IMPORTANT : This Chapter contains stuff that doesn't really belong to the plot , it's just to look good you could say , so don't think the next chapters will have**_

_** stuff in them like in this . the next ones will be fluffy and the beginning of the actual plot **_

**Chapter 2 :**

**Earl POV : **

I watched as Road and Allen disappeared into the Ark trying to will away the urge to follow them and stay by the angels side , but i knew there were other important

matters at hand , which were beating the three remaining Exorcists and then storming the Black Order headquarter and then its other branches . I already send in

each one of my precious Noahs together with Akumas and Skulls , who were waiting for my signal to attack . Looking back at Tyki and Sheril i saw them beating the

living daylights out of the two male Exorcists while the annoying girl still hung horrified in the air . Oh how i hated that disturbing brat who always tried to get near MY

Allen ! I saw her almost kissing him once after the battle in Edo , how she used her crocodile tears to make him weak . That little princess would pay for trying to steal

my angel from me ! Apparently Tyki and Sheril knew i wanted to torture her and left her alone in favor of beating the other two . Somewhere in my mind i could hear

Tyki's voice say _'Ohh that bitch going to scream for mercy'_I chuckled cause i knew he was right . I would make her scream , plead for mercy , and i would find pleasure in

every disgusting cry that left her mouth as i broke her bones one by one . Smirking darkly i slowly came closer to her enjoying the horror on her face and the whimpers

that left her mouth .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

I gripped the back of her head tearing some of her hair out making her scream in pain . Lifting her up i smirked even wider before slamming her face straight into the

ground , sickening cracks being heard as i probably destroyed her nose with no hope of saving it as well as some other parts of her face . When i lifted her head again

i could hear strange whimpers and was delighted in seeing a bloodied hole in the ground and at closer inspection small white dots in the blood . '_some of her teeth _

_already got smashed out 3' _! Chuckling madly i repeated that until i saw half of her teeth lying in that steadily deepening hole . She tried to speak but thanks to the lack

of some teeth only strange , incoherent words came out thought most were screams in pain which i found myself happily listening to . Next i threw her onto the ground

and without giving her a second to register what was going on i stomped onto one of her legs , another sickening crack being heard as i shattered the bone. Giggling

madly i continue to stomp onto her legs , breaking the bones in more than ten places , her arms got the same treatment making them stand disturbingly away from her

body like someone gave a baby a voodoo doll . The girl panted heavily , pathetic screams and whimpers for mercy left her , but i wasn't entirely done yet . Looking

down at her pathetic form i reached down and gripped her hair but holding her face down with the other hand . Pulling and tearing i easily tore most of her hair off

from her head making the tear and blood stained face go pale as i dangled her hair together with some of the skin that was just a moment ago on her head . Leaning

down to whisper in her ear just before she blacked out i whispered calmly thought with hints of darkness and pure pleasure of hurting her in my voice "Wonder if you'll

still try going near Allen while looking like this 3" Her eyes widened just before they rolled back into her head as she passed out on the ground .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

**General POV :**

The Earl stood up and looked over to his fellow Noahs and grinned happily at seeing they just finished beating the two Exorcists to bloody pulps . He walked over to

them and laughed "Well 3 It's time to go then 3 ! We have to give the Black Order headquarter a visit and tell our brothers and sister to start the attack on the other

branches 3 !" Both Noahs grinned that trademark Noah grin that almost split their nodding and saying at the same time "Yes , Earl-sama" With that they were off to

destroy the rest of the Black Order .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

Back in the Ark Road was bored out of her mind as she wandered around not having found Lero yet . The little Noah girl huffed in annoyance before starting to walk

through the halls of the Ark searching for Allen's room , she had forgotten to do something , something very important . He didn't have a collar ! pets needed collars !

She knew some of the Akuma maids were still in there to give it the last touch ups before it would be used . Finally having found the room she opened the door and as

expected about four maids were dusting or giving some things on the shelves new orders . Calling one of them it immediately came over and bowed low in front of her

awaiting her orders . "Go to London to the finest pet store and let the shop keeper make a collar out of the finest black leather and tell him to decorate it with silver

sewing" at that she told the Akuma to get her a pencil and paper which it did and as soon as it gave them to her she started to draw a collar with elegant sewing on it

"and a diamond should be placed in the middle over the name tag , which should be round and made out of pure silver as well" she drew both the name tag and the

diamond over it . She then wrote in a neat hand writing the name Allen Walker as the pet's name and Millennium Earl/Adam as the owners name . Allen's name would

be engraved on the front of the name tag and the Earl's on the back . Giving the Akuma the paper again she shooed it away to do as she said . Sighing again she

grumbled , she was still bored . looking around she suddenly spotted the makeup and nail polish and couldn't help but grin mischievously and look some of it before

running off , giggling madly the whole time .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

**(you can skip this part if you are not into Shotas getting a makeover)**

The Noah girl arrived at her own room in which Allen was still sleeping soundly thanks to Wisely's power . Road got closer to the bed and sat the bag with makeup

down on the edge of the mattress. The stupid Akuma maid hadn't a hand for makeup at all and smudged it and didn't put it on properly as well . but strangely Allen

looked still beautiful , perhaps nothing could really make that shota ugly in any way . _'Well ... only that arm_' she thought bitterly as she looked down at the black arm .

Huffing she gently removed the makeup the Akuma had to put on on him before getting the nail polish out first . It were four little bottles , one the same purple as the

dress the albino was wearing and the other was a clear lack with glitter in it and the third was a white one and lastly the fourth one was a top lack , together they

would match the whole outfit perfectly . She started with his right hand , first coating the for a boy rather long nails that looked like a girl had her's freshly manicured .

The first few layers were the purple polish , making sure the color wasn't fading into the skin color anywhere . the next one was the clear glitter one , coating the

purple with a layer of sparkles . after everything tried she put the top coat on the nails and moved on to the black left arms lifting the hand to start the whole process

again , though before the purple she put a few white layers on the black nails . In the end both sides were perfectly made and she grinned at her work .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

Next thing , the makeup . Since she already cleaned his face she didn't need to do that anymore . she almost got the skin products like Primer , foundation , concealer

and powder but stopped herself when she looked at Allen's skin and saw it was perfect anyway . The boy had skin a girl would kill for , clean , soft , without any zits or

red spots , just beautiful , perfect fair skin . Putting the skin products away again she was about to get the stuff to his eyebrows but once again noticed , with light

shock , that they were already perfect too ! They were full but thin , perfect natural shape for his face . At closer inspection she could see they weren't plugged , that

was their natural shape . Man that boy was gifted . The little Noah didn't want to the perfect skin so she didn't even think about blush , highlighter and bronzer ,

thinking he looked with his normal pearly skin better anyway . Now her favourite part finally came , the eyes . The little Noah loved doing makeup on others and she

finally found the perfect face as her model . Get the primer she carefully tapped it over his lids and bellow his eyes making sure it was blended properly , this was very

important , without the primer everything could smudge . Then she look the many eyeshadow pallets out and decided for a soft pink to be the base eyeshadow . in the

inner corner of the eyes and the browbones she put a silver one . for the lid she took a dark purple shade and a bit darker purple for the outer corners and under the

eyes . she blended she eyshadows and smiled proudly at her beautiful work before reaching for the eyeliner drew a perfect winged cat eye . now came the rather

complicated part , the mascara . Allen already had beautiful long lashes but they were white , so she would just need to apply a little bite of mascara to them to dye

them black . But Allen's eyes were closed , great .. . Road huffed and set to work . It took 10 minutes of extremely carefully applying mascara so she wouldn't smudge

the other eye makeup which she was rather proud off . but finally , finally his lashes were a pure black color . She grinned to herself feeling rather fabulous at that

moment . Then last but not least came his lips . Road knew Allen's lips were perfect and soft so he wouldn't need a lip primer . Getting a light purple lip pencil she first

lined his lips before filling them out with it . Next came a lightly darker purple lipstick that nicely matched with the rest of the makeup .

**( to everyone who didn't read the makeup part , you are save again , please read on from here )**

Road was very pleased with the result of her little makeover on Allen . putting the whole stuff she had used away again Road stretched feeling a bit tired . It had

gotten pretty late and the Earl and the other Noahs had yet to come home again . Sighing she grabbed the bag with makeup in it and walked out of the room to get

the stuff back to Allen's and then perhaps go torture some Akuma . Nodding to herself she skipped along inside the halls of the Ark planning a few gruesome ways to

torture the Akuma maids .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

**Earl POV :**

I stood on top of a corpse of one of the many scientists of the Black Order headquarter enjoying the sick cracking of bones as i stomped on the persons head making

the skull crack and burst open , the brain splattering all over the floor . It was funny , to watch the beg us to stop even thought they knew we wouldn't , we wouldn't

stop until the whole Black Order and vatican lay in ruins . I saw Tyki out of the corner of my eyes as he laughed madly , ripping a man's arms and legs off like he was a

daisy and his limbs the petals , perhaps Tyki pon was in love ? Shaking my head i got rid of that thought before getting back to the matter at hand . All the other

branches were already burned to the ground and the people dead , only a few still alive since i did promise it to my sweet little Allen that some of his friends would be

allowed to stay alive and i wasn't going to break my promise to my angel . Whistling a merry little tune and skipped along inside the halls crushing quit a few heads

and other body parts of the already long dead people . I saw Sheril walking from around a corner and as i peeked around it i saw bodies and single body parts

hanging in the air like they were chained , blood all over them , most of the heads hadn't eyes anymore and apparently lost their tongue as well . this made me

chuckles happily , my dear family was so creative !

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

Finally , after thousands of years the great war was over . The vatican lay burning to my feet and almost all the innocences were destroyed and exorcists were killed . I

grinned to myself as i watch my family rise out of the ashes of the buildings and creatures they destroyed , their dark matter radiating off of them like shock waves ,

halo like crowns floating over their heads as they stripped off of their human forms , finally letting free the true gods that once roamed the earth . every step they took

created a miniature earthquake , their halo crowns getting brighter until they were like light beams . This was the birth of a new race , the original humans , the true

gods who would rule the world after being set free from the spells of the innocence that chained their souls , forcing them into mortal bodies over and over again over

this thousands of years that they walked among the humans . Their bodies grew , slowly becoming a viscous black substance that flowed freely , building their bodies .

They soon reached the height of titans , their head touching the clouds . This was the true doomsday, only the uncorrupted humans staying alive , all the other will be

swallowed by the darkness .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

**Road POV :**

I suddenly felt a tug and blinked . '_what was this'_ ? I looked around but there was nothing , only the white walls of the Ark , i frowned . "wha-" I was cut off when

suddenly i felt a pulsing inside my veins , it didn't hurt , no , it was the feeling of power . My eyes widened as i felt my body shake and my dark matter circled around my

form . I stood still , finally realizing what was happening and as quickly as possible i ran , ran to the nearest door and put my key into it before slamming it open and

jumping through , just in time as the dark matter started to explode into shock waves around me and my whole form started to glow . I hadn't made it to the Earl but i

had to try , try and get to the others . I ran , feeling my body get lighter and faster , slowly melting into the black substance we were originally born off . When i

reached my family , i was like them , a titan . I looked around and spotted the Earl now rather small form on the ground watching us with his huge grin firmly in place .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

**General POV :**

They started the ritual , all 13 Noah titans standing in one huge circle which had the radius of 10 miles . Each titan lifted its arms to point them at the middle of the

circle , one after the other sending a beam of light that way , until they all met in the middle creating a huge massive ball of energy . The ball crashed into the earth

leaving a crater that reached to the feet of the titans who now had their arms spread forming a somewhat circle . Then , everything went very fast , out of the crater

erupted explosions , then a lights beam shot into the sky before the whole thing turned purple . The purple sky was clear until clouds formed that looked like there

were purple thunder and lightning in them . The clouds spread , they grew and grew until they circled the whole earth . People all over the globe looked up at the

normally blue sky with horror and tried to run but soon found out , it was everywhere . That was when the extinguishment began . the purple thunder and light bolts

came crashing down upon people , leaving nothing but ashes , happening at the same time all over the world . Millions of people were erased , sinners that killed ,

rapped and did other unforgivable things. All the while the Earl was standing beside one of the feet of the titan Road , watching through the eyes of his Akuma what

happened . The shear amount that got erased was sickening , but not because the of kill itself , no , because that again proved just how corrupted most of the human

race was .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

It didn't take long and the final number of humans who had pure souls was a total of about one million . yes , the human race was then degraded to one million of its

kind . The Earl shook his head , this was disgusting , only about less than one percent of this race weren't found guilty for any of the great sins . The Earl send one

Akuma for every human , to capture them and bring them Edo for now. He would rebuild this race , rule them to be creatures closer to the original form they were

copied off. He watched as the million Akuma flew off to transport all the people , while out of the corner of his eyes he saw the titans shrinking again , going back into

their human form . They stood up and casually walked over to the Earl like they didn't just erase almost humanity . Their leader grinned and said in a cheerful tone

"now , let's go home 3"

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

Back at the Ark the Noahs parted , deciding they'd get some rest before dinner . yes , they acted like everything was normal , why wouldn't they ? Before they arrived

Road ordered some Akuma maids in the Ark to bring Allen to his room so she could rest in her own room for a bit . When everyone left for their rooms the Earl didn't go

to his , no , he was just to tempted to see his angel . Walking to Allen's room which Road had told him the way to before they arrived he soon stood in front of the

door , his hand on the doorknob . He took a deep breath and opened it and stepped inside . He blinked as he looked around , the room was quite nicely decorated .

The liked the general style of it , the floor , wall , couch , armchairs , bed with Allen , table , - wait ! Bed with Allen ! He walked over to it his eyes widened as he looked

at the figure on the bed . _'He is beautiful' _was the only thing he could think off as he cupped the sleeping boys cheek , feeling the soft skin . The Earl stroked the teens

hair and only then noticed the black collar around Allen neck . He looked closely , reading what stood on it before his grin widened , if that was possible

" My beautiful Angle my lovely pet 3"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**You liked it ? Hated it ? Review !**

**Reviews are what keep me going !**

**Allen : nope ... im quitting ... **

**A.W.009 : no you are not !**

**Earl : ALLEEEN ! *cries***

**Allen : *stares and slowly shakes his head* well , people , again , please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since my last update was a bit late i thought i'd make it up to you and post this chapter faster !**

**Reviews :**

**allenwalker1018 : you were the first reviewer so here you go ! *gives him/her a titan Noah plushy* i'm happy you liked my titan idea !**

**thor94 : thanks , we all love cute ! and the idea is really good , i think i will work it into the story at some point **

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything , if i would , let's just say the Earl would have abbs and Allen would sit on his lap the whole time**

**WARNING : umm ... i think there isn't much to warn in here *shrugs***

**Bold=Authors note**

"... " =speaking

_´cursive´=thoughts_

_'...' __ Noah telepathy _

**Chapter 3 .**

**Earl POV : **

watching the beautiful angel as he slept peacefully i couldn't help but wonder if he would ever accept me . I was his new master and he was my new pet , we should

get along , shouldn't we ? I sighed , having the bad feeling in my gut that my lovely angel probably hated me from the bottom of his heart . Is it strange i'm happy he

likely he has some feelings at all for me ? even if they were bitter hate ? yes , i was obsessed with Allen Walker , i couldn't keep from thinking of this boy , the only

human i ever cared that much for . and that meant a lot seeing as i don't really care at all for humans. I wanted him to like me , even if it was only friendship I wanted

that he accepted me and stopped hating me even if that would be a long and hard way until then seeing as i just killed almost the whole human kind and almost all his

friends . This was a moment were i felt the need to hit myself , perhaps my head , against a wall , a stone wall . Allen will very likely never love me , even if it hurt to

admit it but i just did too much leading me to be hated by the white haired beauty .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

As i watched him i took in every detail of the boy . His soft looking snow white shoulder length hair spread out like a halo around him on the pillow . His perfect fair skin

and hair almost glowing as it was surrounded by the black sheets and purple outfit probably Road put him into . I had to admit he looked even more lovely in a dress

and the makeup did a good job at making his normally soft pinks lips and white eyelashes and eyelids match the dress and accessories perfectly . though no matter if

with or without makeup , his face , or generally everything about him were the most gorgeous things i had ever seen in my very long live . the only thing that

destroyed the picture of the glowing , perfect skin was that damn innocence arm . I growled to myself as i looked at it . I couldn't remove it from him seeing as it was

so deeply fused with his body it would kill my angel . But i knew it bothered him as well to not have a normal arm , and i wanted to help him with that . perhaps that

would give me like a small plus and he wouldn't hate me so much anymore ? Delighted by the idea i thought about a way to get his arm normal but leave the innocence

in his body . I huffed as i got a idea which was probably going to get me yelled at .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

I reached down to touch the glowing green cross on Allen's left hand and as soon as i touched it could feel angry pulsing coming from it but i didn't flinch and said in a

calm voice "Please dear heart of innocence , i have a offer for you" The Heart instantly became suspicious but i just continued "it would make your host happier" at that

the innocence was calmer and seemed to think about it before suddenly the Earl mind was pulled into the crystal . There in front of him stood a taller , a bit older , long

haired and much more male looking version of Allen . The other had the cape , mask and arm like Allen had when he activated his innocence . The long lightly spiked

hair was pulled into a low ponytail , leaving a few shorter strands framing his face that only reached his chin . He wore under the cape white pants , white knee high

boots and i white sleeveless turtleneck that clung to his form showing his abbs . I chuckled at him while he only glared at me before saying "so , what do you want ,

demon ?" At that the Earl chuckled once again and answered in a cheerful voice "but Heart , i'm not a demon ! anyway , my offer is that you let me move you to some

other part of Allen's body and seal you . and in exchange i won't destroy you 3 ! think about it , Allen would be happier not having a black arm 3" The heart frowned at

that "he won't have a left arm at all if you move me" he couldn't think about another argument , he really wanted his dear host to be happy and would do anything for

him . I just continued to chuckle before answering "don't worry dear heart , i will make sure Allen will get a normal arm after i moved you 3" the heart huffed but

nodded . he couldn't fight alone against the Earl and all his friends the other innocences have been destroyed by them . so he had no other choice but to submit . The

heart huffed again before nodding and the Earl grinned before being send outside into his body again .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

Still grinning i touched the back of Allen's left hand again and noticed how the innocence seemed to get viscous and i moved the crystal out of the hand , a thin string

still connected to the body before reaching up and pushing it right through Allen's chest making it settle itself in his back between his shoulder blades . I put some dark

matter over it , preventing it from being able to be activated before watching as the black left arm slowly seemed to shatter and break apart from the finger tips until

the last bit of black fell off , the markings on the teens shoulder and upper arm fading away until they disappeared . I placed my hand were the boy's black arm would

be and let dark matter flow out of my hand slowly forming a arm , before getting solid . It was once again a black arm , though without the cross or stone like knuckles

and claw like nails , it was just a normal arm that looked like it had been painted black . Then , at my wish , the black slowly faded and became brighter until finally it

was the same color as the rest of my angel's lovely skin .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

I gently turned my lovely pet around so he was lying on his side with his back to me . The dress showed half of the new marking of the innocence . It was made up out

of a few circles , the outer one being lined with diamond shapes , the next one that was a bit smaller and placed inside the first circle was made up from strange letter

like figures from another , probably very old language . the smallest circle that was inside the second one was lined with what looked rose petals . and the core of the

mark that was inside the smallest circle was a pair of crystal wings . each wing was made out of three diamond shaped crystals . The whole mark was black and the

biggest circle reached each of his shoulder blades . The Earl had to admit this looked much better than a whole black arm . Turning the body onto it's back again the

Earl patted Allen's hair lovingly taking in the appearance without that disturbing black arm .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

**General POV :**

That's when suddenly Road and Wisely burst into the room and ran over to the Earl and Road hugged him while Wisely stood beside their leader looking down at Allen

. Road and the Earl were the only one who had seen him since he was transported inside the Ark and he had to admit Road did a nice job with the new look . When

Road noticed the normal left arm she almost squealed in excitement before turning to the Earl again "did you destroy his innocence !" she asked cheerfully . The Earl

shook his head before replying with a chuckle "No i didn't dear Road , i moved it . If i destroyed it then Allen would die ... " Road blinked before suddenly remembering

that Tyki once ripped a hole into Allen's heart and he only survived cause the heart filled it again . Road then titled her head and asking in a confused voice "then ...

where is the innocence now ?" At that Wisely walked up to the sleeping boy and turned him around on his side once again and lightly pushed the dress down to reveal

the whole mark . _'from where did he know that ... oh that little ..' _The Earl realized Wisely must have been in his head again . Road smiled brightly suddenly jumped Allen

and cuddled him while squealing "the mark looks so cute !" The Earl and Wisely sweatdropped , the Earl feeling just lightly annoyed at someone cuddling HIS Angel "

now now Road , the poor boy is still sleeping , you can't just attack him like that in his state" the Earl said while he chuckled . Truth was he only wanted for Road to

stop hugging Allen but he wouldn't admit that . Pouting Road let go of Allen and then stood beside the Earl again and tugged excitedly on his sleeve "can we wake him

up now , can we ?" The oldest Noah chuckled and nodded before looking over at Wisely and nodded , giving him the signal to wake his pet up . The white haired Noah

nodded and concentrated on the boy's mind , releasing it from his hold "He will wake up in a few minutes , i think he will be hungry and thirsty since he was over half a

day asleep and fighting before" Wisely informed them and their leader nodded ordering some Akuma maids over his mind link with them to quickly cook a meal for his

new pet but made sure they knew it should be worthy of a Noah and not a mere human . Allen wasn't just a mere human , he was his angel and deserved only the

best . He turned to his two dear Noahs and told them in a gentle but firm voice that didn't allow any protests "you two , please leave . I want to have a private

moment with Allen when he wakes up" The two huffed but went out of the room anyway , knowing they'd be thrown out by force if they didn't . Now , the Earl waited

for his angel to open his lovely silver blue eyes again

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

It didn't take long until the teen finally stirred , moving his body lightly and shifting onto his side facing the Earl who had in the meantime turned into his human form

which he assumed was more welcome for his pet than his demon like form . After a moment , the silver blue pools opened and blinked to adjust to the light . When he

was able to open his eyes properly he looked around in confusion nor knowing where he was and how he got here . The room was beautiful and he was sure

something like that wasn't given to the exorcists in the Order . Turning his head again he finally noticed the figure that sat beside his bed and everything came

crashing down on him again . He scrambled away into the far corner of the bed to get away from the Earl who was in his human form smiling at him . He was terrified

and wanted to be somewhere else , anywhere but there . The Earl walked around the bed and came closer to the corner of the bed he was trying to hide in . He

looked away and shrunk together , that's when he finally noticed it . He was wearing a dress . Even more panicked now he looked around and spotted a huge mirror

that was a good 2x2 m large hanging on the wall and was able to see his whole body . That's when the Earls hand touched his shoulder and he tried to scramble

away again but the gentle grip on his shoulder prevented him from moving away . The oldest Noah smiled gently at him with a emotion in his eyes he couldn't really

place but it didn't look like bloodlust or anything else evil which he had originally thought he would see . Suddenly the other chuckled and sat down on the edge of the

bed and instantly the teen became tense . "Do you like your new room ? Road designed it for you as well as the bathroom and walk in closet ." at that the white haired

teen blinked . first off , this was /his new/ room ?! wasn't he supposed to be a pet , wasn't that something like a slave ? and then , why was that the first thing the

Earl said , or rather asked . Still shocked he stuttered out "i-it's really nice ... " The Earl nodded happily and patted his head lightly "that's good ! and how do you like

the new look Road gave you , she is a really creative little girl , isn't she ?" Allen just stared . was the other on drugs or why was he so nice to him . He looked back at

the mirror and then he noticed something that made his eyes widen even more , in worry , horror and fright . his left arm , it was normal , no innocence . The Earl saw

that look and instantly knew what the his angel was so shocked about . He gently tapped Allen's back in the middle of the innocence mark chuckling as he felt the teen

stiffen but as he slowly rubbed his back the younger seemed to calm down before saying in a gently tone not wanting to frighten his angel even more "don't worry , i

didn't destroy your innocence , i just moved it and instead of it gave you a normal arm" he then tabbed the middle of the mark again "it's here now , on your bag and

had formed a mark . take a look" he gently turned Allen around so the other could see his back in the mirror but still could look over his shoulder to see his reflection .

The white haired teen blinked as he looked at the strange mark on his back . He looked back at the Earl who's hand was on his shoulder . why was the other so nice

to him ? shouldn't he torture him ? and not give him a new overly luxurious room and then act like they weren't enemies in the first place . The teen looked away and

tried to shrug off the hand his shoulder before speaking softly his voice lazed with fear again "Earl ... what do you plan to do with me .. ?" It made the Earl sad to see

his angel rejecting him like that but he understood it "i'll keep you and make you my pet , i already said that , didn't i ?" He tried to reach out for the albino again but

the other flinched away and he inwardly sighed opting to only use words and not get too close to him for now "I'm not going to hurt you ... " He said softly and saw

the other get a bit more relaxed . deciding he should leave the other alone for now so he could calm down the Earl stood up and looked at Allen who looked up in

surprise when the Noah suddenly got off of the bed . "I'll leave you alone for now so you can settle in . feel free to use anything in this three rooms since everything

here belongs to you from now on . and i about ten minutes maids will bring you your food" He walked over to the door and opened it but before walking outside he

added "and please , call me Adam" with that the other left .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

Allen sat there , not knowing what to do . This was all too much to take in at once and he felt like his head was spinning . so , the Earl was really nice to him and said

he wouldn't hurt him , but there had to be a reason , and as long as he didn't know that reason he wouldn't trust the Earl ... or Adam . Didn't only his family call him like

that ? why was he allowed to call him that then ? Looking back at the mirror he stared at his reflection . They went out of their way to get this room set and as the Ea-

Adam said , two others as well . Then , which he would never admit out of free will , he loved the outfit they put him into . Allen didn't know why , but he felt

comfortable wearing makeup and a dress . He stood up and decided to look at the other two rooms that were attached to this one . First came the walk in closet and

as soon as he saw the huge room filled with cabinets , dressers and tables of all sorts that all had girls stuff in them , his eyes widened . shoes of all sorts as well as

clothes , accessories and other things a girl would kill for . And it all looked beautiful , and shamefully expensive . He had to admit he started to like the idea of

crossdressing , though a voice in his head still said he was a boy and should wear boys clothes . but seeing as there weren't any said boys clothes that could be hard

to do . He then went into the bathroom and again his eyes went wide at the room . It was really beautiful and as he looked to the sink he felt his jaw drop and the

makeup . they really wanted him to crossdress , and the voice that told him males shouldn't do that got quieter and quieter . Walking back into the main room he let

everything sink in before only one word made it through his lips "amazing ..." this was the most beautiful and luxurious place he had ever been at and now this was

his new room , or rooms .

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE

He heard knocking on the door and out of habit called "yes ?" he then remembered what the Earl , ummm , Adam said and watched a bit afraid as a Akuma maid

walked into the room with a trolley that had been filled with trays full with food that you would normally get in high class restaurants along with several pitchers with

different drinks in them , some he saw were juice , water , ice tea , wine and even hot chocolate ! He just stared as the maid sat everything onto the rather huge table

in the middle of the couches and arm chairs . after setting everything down she bowed lowly in his direction before leaving again . He walked closer to one of couches

and sat down staring at the food , wondering if it was poisoned . When Allen's stomach growled he sighed and took a bite from the first thing that was in front of him

and found it was delicious ! He was soon happily eating all the food and drinking the drinks they gave him. After he finished eating he sat back feeling really content

and lazily lay down on the couch . that's when it hit him , he shouldn't feel comfortable , he shouldn't feel content , he was captured by the enemy ! but ... they were so

nice until now and gave him all this things ... though ... it could be a trap ... . Allen sighed , deciding he just wouldn't trust any of them in any way until he was certain

they didn't want to actually kill him .

"Perhaps ... just perhaps ..."

**END OF CHAPTER 3 **

**Love it ? Hate it ? Please review !**

**Earl : My Angel was so cute in this !**

**Allen : he is so scary ...**

**A.W.009 : you two ... *shakes her head***

**Allen : anyway ... please review ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soooo sorry for the late update but my laptop was stupid and suddenly crashed just as i had finished typing . So i had to type everything again -_-" ...**

**REVIEWS :**

**allenwalker1018 : since you were the first to review , here *gives a him/her a Akuma maid* well ... that's certainly a interesting thought ...**

**sushikokoro : Yes i did read the whole Manga , but they never said who was the heart and it's highly possible he is the heart as well . And no , Tyki isn't actually **

**in love , that was only a joke .**

**thor94 : I'm really sorry but this is all about Allen being cute and stuff , and i'm writing this for a friend who likes Allen like that . But i hope you will continue **

**reading anyway even with Allen being all girly**

**Guest : I'm happy you like the story . About Nea , i don't really like Earl x Nea , but perhaps i will bring Nea into the story and make a few Nea x Allen moments**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything ! sadly ...**

**WARNING : The Earl get's a whole new look ! Allen is girly again ! And Lime ! Finally !**

**Bold=Authors note**

"... " =speaking

_´cursive´=thoughts_

_'...' __ Noah telepathy _

**Chapter 4 :**

**Earl POV :**

I was in of my offices as i called it , sitting on my rocking chair and knitting . All around me were telephones waiting to get a call and be picked up by me . Actually , i

was just thinking , thinking about what i should do now that i have my beautiful little pet in the Ark . I didn't want to harm him , not in any way . but ... i really wanted

to show him , in some way , how i felt . But would he hate me if i did anything to fast , if i went too far ? Sighing i went back to knitting the white scarf that reminded

me so much of the angel who was now trapped in the Ark , never to be released again . Perhaps i could start with some small things , like giving him gifts ? Yes . Gifts

sounded good . but what ? That had me sighing again . I had no clue what the white haired teen liked . Perhaps i could give him roses ? No , too cliche . "Oh my ... it

seems i'll have to ask Road .. that girl know more about what teens like than i do ..." With that , i got up and out of the rocking chair before gently laying the scarf on it

in place of me . Walking out of the room i searched for the hyperactive little Noah girl , knowing i was doomed the second i asked for her advice but i had to . I had to

make sure Allen wouldn't think i was going to hurt him , i wanted to make him trust me even if that would take a while . 

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE 

**General POV :**

The Earl walked around inside the Ark humming a happy tune , all the while thinking about possible ways to make the white haired beauty like him more . Sure , he

could stay in his human form more often but ... , well , his human form was just much older than Allen was and that would probably creep the teen out if he tried

something , more intimate , in that form . First off , he'd have to make the boy trust him , then , he'd move on to make Allen like him in a friend like way . It stung to

think about the gorgeous boy only seeing him as a friend , since that meant he would be friendzoned . But he would suck it up and then , after making Allen trust and

like him , perhaps , just perhaps he could get the teen to fall for him like he did for said teen . Yes , he admitted it : The Earl was deeply in love with the white haired

teen . But he would deny it if anyone asked since he would be called a pedophile , even by his dear family which he would understand since it was true . He was over

7000 years old and the boy was only 15 , yep , definitively a pedophile . But you couldn't blame him , if you'd see the cutest little shota/uke , you'd want his butt as

well no matter how old you are . Creepy but true . 

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE 

Finally finding Road in her room , why didn't he search there first ? , the Earl sighed before starting to explain his situation . He mainly told her that he needed a gift or

something like that to make his new pet like him more . Since Road knew of his "little" crush as the Earl called it , she suggested him to first of all get a new look.

"Millenie ! Teens don't like old men !" She snickered and the Earl's eyebrow twitched at that but she just continued with a grin "you should get a new look , both

clothes and general appearance . with that i mean , you should really make a new human form !" the little Noah girl exclaimed happily while the Earl only starred in

shock at her . Adam slowly spoke up after making sure he understood right "You want to tell me i should create a new human form .. ? I don't know Road ... I don't

even know what it should look like ..." He spoke a bit unsure already having a feeling in his gut Road was planning something , and when the little Noah girl was

planning stuff nothing good happens . Road snickered and grinned before answering in voice that clearly told the Earl she wasn't going to accept a no "/I'm/ going to

create your new human form ! so don't worry ! You'll look great !" at the end she grinned happily already planning all the details . The Earl meanwhile stood there a bit

creeped out at the Noah girl who was plotting something surely evil in that twisted mind of her's . Continuing to grin she said before he got even the chance to answer

"just relax , lay down and let me do the work !" The Earl only nodded and went over to the girl's bed and laid down and closed his eyes . just a moment later he felt

one of Road's prisons around him that was when everything went black . 

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE 

**Road POV :**

I trapped the Earl in my dream world and laid sat down on the bed and just starring at the human Earl in the box wondering what i should make him look like . It

should be something a teenage gay boy who was the definition of uke would like . Allen was so cute and a bit on the small side even with his long legs which girls

would be jealous of . After a long time of thinking she finally formed a rough plan on how the Earl would look like before setting to work deciding she would just wing it

when it came to the details . Setting to work she put her hands on the box with the oldest Noah in it and closed her eyes soon falling asleep as well . Arriving in her

dream world she had something like a screen in front of her that was way taller than her . In the middle it had a rough outlined form of a human body that she could

turn in any way to be able to see the back of the form without having to move . This was something like a puppet she could form in any way she wanted making her

able to design a new human form for the Earl . First came the general built of the body . She made him tall and muscular , with well defined abs that would make Allen

surely blush . Next came the hair . Black long lightly spiky hair that reached the puppets mid back and was shorter at the front , making the strands that framed his

face only reach his chin . nodding to herself she moved onto his skin which became pale and then she gave him a face . roughly she noticed he looked a bit like Nea but

that wasn't on purpose . he had a sharp but at the same time still a bit round face which made him look young and already gave his face a handsome shape . the lips

were thin but soft and his nose was fitting perfectly , not too small and not too big . His eyes were sharp and were a mix of blue and gold making them shine . His

lashes were somewhat longish but not too long which would have made his eyes seem weird . His brows were shaped thin but the hairs were thick . All in all he looked

very handsome , even hot if she said the least . And what would a 15 year old uke think about him ? Well , one thing was sure , little Allen was going to be a blushing

and stuttering mess . She looked him up and down but then she noticed /it/ and dragged her hand over her face . She forgot to give him his male parts . The Earl

would have her head if she gave him a body without /that/ between its legs . She huffed and set to work and was hell bent on not blushing since she had already

seen many people naked before in her long strange live . Road made sure to equip Adam well , give him a reason other than his handsome face to be proud of his

body . 

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE 

**General POV :**

Finally finishing the whole body she sighed heavily relieved she was done before returning to the real world and sat up on the bed looking down at the Earl still lying

sleeping in the box . Putting her hand onto one side she closed her eyes and started the progress of changing his body . pulling away she stood up from the bed and

stretched knowing that the change would take a while and decided to go visit Allen in the meantime . grinning to herself she went out of her room and quickly walked

to Allen's . She was planning on playing dress up with him , wanting to make him look even cuter than he already normally did . Arriving at the teen's room Road

opened the door without knocking and stepped inside . Inside the room was Allen lying lazily on his side on the couch starring at a pair of white lazy panties . Road

snickered at that . The teen looked like he had never seen something like that before and watched the garment which just lay there rather curiously . The young Noah

raised a eyebrow at that and snickered , he must have found the underwear section in his walk in closet . Yes , Road had bought him panties instead of boxers , why

not when she's already at it ? Grinning she walked over and came into Allen's view making the white haired teen finally realize she had come into his room . scrambling

away from her he fell off of the couch and starred at the girl in what one could describe as a mix of horror and the knowledge he was going to get hurt . Road

snickered and shook her head before sitting down on the couch and patted the spot beside her signaling for Allen to sit beside her . When said boy slowly and

hesitantly came to sit beside her she started to play with the panties a grin spreading on her face as she got a idea . with Allen finally sitting beside her she reached

over and he flinched but blinked when he felt a hand pet his hair before hearing Road's voice from beside him "I want to play a game" She said with a childish grin .

The former exorcist stiffened and slowly asked "W-what game ?" he actually didn't want to hear the answer , too afraid she might get her candles and try to kill him

again . but her answer somewhat shocked and relieved him at the same time . "We'll play dress up !" She grinned and lifted up the panties . Why did Allen have such a

bad feeling about this ? 

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE 

One moment Road said they'd play dress up and the next he already found himself in the bathroom with a small pile of clothes in his arms that Road had given him .

she had told him to put these on and he knew he probably had no other choice since Road can get very violent when she doesn't get what she wants . Sighing he put

on everything she gave him though had to ask a few times how to put on some of the stuff . It wasn't much really , but he had never in his whole life worn something

like that . Finally walking out of the bathroom again he looked over at Road who was staring at him before a wide grin spread over her face and she motioned for him

to get beside her . Doing as she silently asked , too confused with the whole moment he stood beside her and noticed the mirror they stood in front of . That's when

he finally saw himself and the outfit he wore . You'd think he actually would have noticed exactly what he was even putting on but he was in such a hurry to not anger

Road that he didn't really care . In the mirror he saw himself wearing white stockings that reached his mid thigh. they had black laze on the top and were made of a

very soft material which he guessed was silk . He wore a black short nightgown that was see through and had strips of black cloth to hold it up . it only reached his

hips and was detailed with black laze on the edges . at the top was a black bow from which hung two thick strips of black cloth that reached all the way to the end of

the nightgown . But what really shocked him was what he wore under the nightgown . White panties with black laze on the edges and a white strapless bra or bikini

top like cloth with the same laze on the edges . Road giggled and hugged him but Allen was too shocked to flinch . Then he noticed something and spoke up with a

horrified tone as he looked down at his crotch in the mirror "W-where is my-" Road silenced him with a finger over his mouth and giggled again before answering with a

grin "Since panties are for girls and aren't normally able to cover a guy's private parts i changed the ones i bought you . So when you put on these panties it will look

like you are a girl" She snickered and enjoyed his shocked expression . Allen stammered out "H-how is that even p-possible ?!" Road laughed and winked "Dear we are

Noahs , we can do everything if we really want it , even let a man's private parts look they weren't there in the first place" Allen starred at Road for a long moment not

really sure if he wanted to know any more . One thing he knew , Noahs were strange people . Shaking his head Allen looked at Road and asked in shy tone "Road ...

why did you make me wear this ?" The little Noah girl giggle again before grinning and answering "You'll see Allen-chan ! well ... it's late , i'll go to bed now" With that

she turned around and walked to the door and opened it but before she left she added "and don't change clothes again , okey ?" she asked sweetly in a tone that

silently told him it wasn't a request but a order and if he didn't do what she told him he would get seriously hurt . Allen was about to answer but the door had already

been closed before a single word could come out of his mouth . He shrugged and accepted his fate of having to wear a girl's outfit once again and walked over to a

shelf filled with books searching for something to read . Finding a book about mystical creatures he took it out of the shelf before he went over to his bed and sat

down on it . Leaning his back onto the big comfortable pillows that covered the headboard of the bed he opened the book and started to read pushing everything else

into the back of his mind for the moment . 

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE 

Road walked to her room and opened the door and was greeted by the sight of the Earl still in her prison but he had changed . His body looked now exactly like the

puppet Road had created and she was rather proud of her work . The clothes he had been wearing before hung now from his body too big for him now and she

ordered some Akuma maids to get clothes . After giving them his sizes she told them what clothes she wanted before shooing them away . While the Akumas went to

search for the clothes she walked over to the box and opened it making Adam instantly wake up . Snapping his blue and gold eyes open he noticed Road beside him

who was grinning from ear to ear while she looked him up and down . The earl frowned and lifted his arms finding them being pale and muscular. He blinked slowly sat

up making the coat and shirt he had been wearing slide down one shoulder revealing the same pale skin and a broad shoulder . He couldn't see much of his new body

since his old clothes hung loosely from his body making even his general built indefinable . Still frowning he felt something tickle his face and part of his back and one

shoulder . looking over he blinked when he saw long black lightly spiky hair flowing down his back and touching part of the skin that wasn't covered by the oversized

clothes . He pushed it over his free shoulder to get a better look and noticed it had the length to reach his mid back . Now utterly confused he swung his legs , which

he then noticed where longer than before , over the edge of the bed and had to hold up the pants so they wouldn't slide down his waist . Giving up on trying to push

his shirt back in place he walked over to Road's bathroom and opened it before going over to the mirror on the wall and he starred . Blue and gold mixed eyes starred

back at him from the mirror , around them a handsome young face that didn't look the least bit like his old one . He looked to be about 26 - 28 years old and was

definitely on the tall , well built and handsome side . That was when he heard knocking on Road's door and the Noah girl opened it , talked only a few worlds before

closing it again and walked to him into the bathroom . Road handed him a bundle of clothes with a grin "here Millenie ! new clothes ! Put them on , i bet you'll like your

new style !" She exclaimed happily before closing the door . Adam starred at the closed door before shaking his head . he put the new clothes aside before undressing

himself and finally he got a good look of his own body . Tall and muscular , pale skin , long black hair which really went to his mid back spiking at some places . his eyes

were a amazing mix of blue and gold to which he thought was the perfect opposite to his new pet's which are a mix of blue and silver . He had abs a girl would drool

over and he couldn't help but look a bit further down at his crotch instantly a smirk stretched over his face . All in all , his body was perfect . he was definitively

handsome and young enough to make him way more attractive for his angel . looking at the clothes Road gave him he picked up the black pants and put them on ,

finding that they were tight leather pants . next was the black sleeveless muscle shirt that fit him perfectly just like the pants and showed his abs . after putting on the

black knee high combat boots he noticed a black ribbon and a comb . Understanding he brushed his long hair and then put it in a low ponytail leaving a few shorter

strands that only reached his chin to frame his face . looking into the mirror he raised a eyebrow and smirked instantly noticing the pearl white teeth . Road really did a

great job . 

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE 

Walking out of the bathroom he was attacked by a squealing Road who hugged him , knocking them both to the ground with that action . she sat on his stomach and

grinned down at him before squealing again and saying in a happy voice "Allen will absolutely LOVE your new look ! I bet he will blush !" She giggled , excited to see

what would happen when the two met . The one cutie wearing a sexy outfit making him look even more fuckable than he already normally did and the hot bad boy

looking guy who can get girls to drool anywhere he goes . That will be interesting . Adam chuckled and spoke in his now deep smooth and husky voice "Now now Road

, i do hope he will like this new appearance and i have to admit you did a great job" he sat up making Road slide onto his lap and patted he head . The Noah girl

giggled happily and said "Thanks Millenie ! Now , go see him !" she stood up and with a force you wouldn't think such a small body posses pulled him up and pushed

him out the door before closing it again . Adam starred at the closed door for a long moment letting the fact sink in that a little girl was able to push a grown up man

around without any problems . did she secretly lift weights or something like that ? He shook his head not even trying to understand that girl and then made his way

to Allen's room . 

AxE AxE AxE AxE AxE 

Arriving at his pet's room he knocked and heard a shy "i'm coming , please wait" before he heard some rustling of sheets and tapping of feet walking across the floor

to the door . The white wooden door opened and revealed Allen , wearing ... Adam starred at the teen and instantly knew this was Road's doing . But damn , his pet

looked fuckable right down . He unconsciously licked his lips but blinked when he heard the soft and shy voice of the beautiful teen that was surely one and a half head

smaller than him "W-who are you ... ?" Allen asked hesitantly but couldn't help the blush dark blush as it spread over his cheeks at seeing the handsome man at his

door . The Earl chuckled and bowed lightly not able to keep the grin from his lips as he reached out and took the boy's hand kissing it lightly . He answered in his

smooth voice that send chills down Allen's spine "My pet doesn't recognize me ? I'm hurt" He chuckled lightly and stepped into the room noting that the teen went still

and starred at him which made his smirk widen . He causally sat down on the bed and patted his lap while looking at his pet . Allen stiffly walked over and hesitantly

sat on the man's lap . The Earl wrapped his arms around the teen bringing him closer to his chest and felt Allen hesitantly return the hug which made him smile in

return . He watched as the black nightgown slid a bit further up the creamy thigh and couldn't but stare at the teen's hips . Allen blushed when he saw where his new

master was starring and looked away feeling embarrassed about this situation . The former exorcist didn't know what to do since he couldn't move that much with the

Earl arms around him . Feeling the other tense body Adam rubbed his side to calm him down a bit . Oh he planned to have some fun but didn't want his angel to see it

as rape or sexual abuse , he wanted the other to enjoy it . He wouldn't go all the way , just get a small taste from his pet but it was important the other wouldn't hate

him after that . He whispered in a reassuring voice while continuing to rub his side "calm down pet , i won't hurt you" Allen calmed down a bit , his body not as tense

anymore and then suddenly the Earl lifted him up bridal style and he squeaked . The teen was laid down on the bed with his head comfortable on the pillows while the

now , he had to admit , hot Earl crawled over his form and looked down at him with his breathtaking blue and gold eyes . The older brushed some strands of hair away

from his angel's face before leaning down and kissing him softly instantly feeling the other tense up again . Rubbing his pet's side to calm him down he moved his lips

loving the softness of the others soft pink lips against his own . He had his eyes open to watch the teen's expression as it slowly softened . Gently nipping on the

other's bottom lip the albino gasped and the Earl quickly pushed his tongue inside the other hot mouth exploring the it thoroughly making his pet under him

unconsciously moan softly into the kiss . The Earl loved the sound of the other beautiful voice moaning and decided he wanted to hear more of that . Reaching one

hand down he rubbed the other's crotch through the panties he wore making the other squirm but soon he heard soft gasps and moans which the teen couldn't keep

from coming out of his mouth . Adam broke the kiss and grinned down at flushed and gasping Allen who tried to regain his breath . He rubbed again watching with

satisfaction as the teen bit back moans and mewls . The Noah's hand found it's way under the hem of the panties and started to stroke and rub his pet's bar length

making the other squirm and moan trying silence himself by putting the back of his hand over his mouth . Adam chuckled and while the one hand didn't stop stroking

the now hard member the other hand reached up and gently pinned the teen's wrists above his head . "If you need a name to moan , call me either master or Adam"

The Earl said with a sexy smirk before leaning down and pushed the underwear away and slid it down the others legs before throwing it in some random corner of the

room . Allen tried to shut his legs tightly but Adam spread them with ease again finally being able to take in the beautiful view below him . licking his lips he leaned

down and before the albino could protest he licked on the head of the other's member making all protest fade into pleasured moans . Taking the head into his mouth

he started to suck on it and hummed contently when he heard the beautiful moans from his pet encouraging him to go on . Without any hesitation he took in the whole

member and deep throated it before started to suck , lick and softly munch on it wanting his pet to call out in pleasure . and that was what Allen did , he couldn't stop

himself from moaning anymore , writhing in pleasure as Adam sucked him off "a-ah~ n-no~ hya~ Adam ! ugh~" When the Earl heard his name being moaned he sped

up and bobbed his head wanting his pet to finally come so he could taste him . Allen tried to buck his hips but his master held them down and only sucked harder on

him making the albino see stars as his eyes rolled back and he threw his head back while arching his back lightly "s-so good~! h-ha~ m-master ! p-please ! M-more~!"

he begged and moaned losing his mind at what the man did to his member . The Earl being the nice master he was complied and picked up the pace while biting and

deepthroating the younger's member at the same time and finally he felt the body underneath him tense up and the teen's seed shot into his throat while he heard

the other call out in pleasure "MASTER~!" the next moment the body went limp under him and he pulled away swallowing everything the younger had to give and

hummed happily loving the taste of his pet . golden blue eyes watch the flushed albino pant heavily , slowly regaining his breath before looking up at him

embarrassment showing on his face as he looking away again ashamed of what just happened . Adam chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle him "your voice is so

beautiful pet , and you taste so good" he grinned as he watched the other blush even darker . he sat up and pulled off his shirt revealing his toned abs and then undid

his boots and threw all three items into the corner with the albino's panties before casually laying down beside him . he pulled the teen into his arms and snuggled him

before mumbling "now pet , it's late , we should go to sleep" Allen only nodded lightly and let the other hug him . He closed his eyes and soon his consciousness

slipped away as he fell asleep with his new master snuggling him and pulling the covers over them both before wrapping his arms around the teen protectively . Finally

sleep overcame the Earl as well , a soft content smile on his sleeping form as he cuddled with the sleeping teen beside him . 

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Love it ? Hate it ? Please review !**

**And i'm so sorry , i'm not good at writing anything sexual ... i think ...**

**Allen : ... *blushes* ...**

**Earl : my pet tastes yummy !**

**Allen : *squeaks* y-you pervert !**

**Earl : But Allen-chan ! you /really/ taste good ! ... *grins* can i get some more ?**

**Allen : *blushes madly and runs away***

**Earl : *chuckles and turns to the readers* please review ! *runs after Allen***


End file.
